Phineas Finds Out
by D.T.Guthary
Summary: What happens then Phineas gets transported to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. as part of Doof's scheme? Read and find out. Post-ATSD.
1. Ch1: The Inventor Transporterinator

**Hello. This is my first fanfic, so please comment, but don't discourage. More will be up soon.  
**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I do not own the characters, locations, or show. I only own the plot and this laptop.**

**Enjoy!  
**

Phineas Finds Out

Chapter 1: The Inventor Transporter-inator

Perry the Platypus broke down the front door of his nemesis Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz like any other day and was immediately trapped in a giant clear balloon.

"Don't bother trying to escape, Perry the Platypus," said Doofenshmirtz. "That balloon is indestructible from the inside. Now, as you and I both know, my recent schemes have been far from successful. I think that this is because I have started to lose my creative edge with age. So, last night I thought that I might want to get an assistant to aid me in this troubling time."

"What about me, sir?" asked Norm from the corner.

"Norm, for the last time, I meant a human assistant!" shouted Doofenshmirtz angrily. "However, Perry the Platypus, I can't just go and pull some random person off the street. I need somebody who is mechanically inclined. Behold, the Inventor Transporter-inator! This device has been scanning the area for hours searching for the most creative and optimistic person in the area and will bring him right here. With this new apprentice, I will much more easily take over the entire Tri-State Area!"

Perry didn't like where this was going. He knew the one person who would show up on that machine's radar much more prominently than anybody else was the one person he didn't want to see him here right know. He desperately searched for some weakness in the trap, but for once Doofenshmirtz had created a trap which was inescapable without outside help.

Suddenly, the Inventor Transporter-inator started humming and Doofenshmirtz starting laughing evilly. "Now, Perry the Platypus, there is nothing you can do to stop me from taking over!"

Within seconds a figure began to materialize next to the machine. Perry recognized that triangle-shaped head anywhere. There was nothing he could do now. He couldn't even switch to mindless pet mode because of how quickly the young boy appeared.

As soon as Phineas Flynn had fully materialized, he took one look at the teal platypus in a fedora and let out a gasp. Once he had gotten over the shock, there was only one thing he could say:

"Perry?"

**Sorry if this chapter seems short, but they probably won't get much longer. I will have the next chapter up in the next couple of days. Please review. D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!**


	2. Ch2: No

Phineas Finds Out

Chapter 2: No

**Here's chapter 2. I don't own Phineas and Ferb, but I wish that Dan and Swampy would just hand the thing over.**

**shadowayn, thank you for reminding me about the security cameras. I have taken care of that problem in this chapter.  
**

**Read, Respond, and Enjoy!  
**

Doofenshmirtz looked from Perry to Phineas and back again. Before long, a sudden realization came across his mind.

"Wait a minute, you two know each other? Well…. This is…awkward."

"Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you? Why is Perry wearing a fedora? Why is he in a balloon? Why am I asking so many questions?" Phineas blurted out.

"Uh…, you are at _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_, my Inventor Transporter-inator brought you here, I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Perry the Platypus is a secret agent, he is my nemesis, and I don't know why you are asking me so many questions," Doofenshmirtz answered.

"Okay, why would you build an Inventor Transporter-inator?"

"I really don't have time to go through my entire monologue again. Read the last chapter if you must know."

"You just broke the fourth wall," said Norm from his corner.

"Norm, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, don't interrupt when I am in the middle of a scheme!" retaliated Doofenshmirtz.

"So," started Phineas, having read chapter 1 by now, "you want me, with all of my optimism, creativity, and mechanical inclinations, to help you take over the Tri-State Area?"

"Exactly, and we can start now if you are up for it," said Doofenshmirtz.

Perry was shocked that Phineas wasn't reacting to the revelation of his secret as badly as he had last time. Just then he received a message from Major Monogram:

"Agent P, we are experiencing some technical difficulties here at HQ. For reasons unknown to us, all of our surveillance cameras at both your owner's home and at Doof's place have all shut down just before you broke in."

"Sorry," Perry heard Carl apologize in the background. "I forgot to do the weekly maintenance on them yesterday and I couldn't get to them early enough this morning."

"Carl, I am trying to use the screen. Anyways, until we can sort this out, you are on your own. Monogram, out."

_Good, one less thing to worry about,_ thought Perry, glad that Monogram didn't know that his cover was blown. Maybe, he didn't have to find out this time.

Phineas couldn't understand why this pharmacist would want to take over the Tri-State Area, but he did know how to respond to the offer that had been placed before him:

"No," he said, almost as though he had said it in the exact same way before.

"Okay then, when can you start?" asked Doofenshmirtz, misunderstanding the meaning of this statement.

"Never," responded Phineas. "Why would I want to take over the Tri-State Area?"

"Duh, power," stated Doof as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I refuse," replied Phineas and, with that, he proceeded to pop Perry's balloon trap with his pointy nose and Perry destroyed the –inator before the two of them walked out together.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" they heard Doofenshmirtz call as they entered the elevator.

Phineas then turned to the platypus and said "Now, start explaining."

**Perry is in trouble now. How will he get out of it this time? The next chapter will probably answer half of your questions and bring up twice as many new ones.**

**Until then, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!  
**


	3. Ch3: Explanations

**Three chapters already? Wow.**

**pnfgirl28, I like your idea, but Doof will not end up stealing Ferb. Sorry if I disappointed you.  
**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh do, I only own the plot and the laptop.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
**

Phineas Finds Out

Chapter 3: Explanations

Perry led Phineas back to his lair through one of the few entrances which did not have any security cameras nearby. Even though all of the cameras were still down, he didn't want to take any chances.

When Phineas entered the lair he realized that it was the same lair that he and Ferb had stumbled across on the day they "became" secret agents. "So Ferb didn't make all of this," he realized.

Perry grabbed a notepad and paper and wrote _Do you still have the technology from when you built the animal translator?_

"Yeah, I was working on making it into an earpiece for use on the go," Phineas replied and pulled out the prototype from his pocket. "I haven't tested it yet, but here goes nothing," he said and put it in his ear.

"Does it work?" Phineas heard Perry ask in an Australian accent.

"Sure, it works, but why do I hear you with an Australian accent?"

"Platypuses come from Australia. Didn't you know that?"

"I must have forgotten with the fact that you're a secret agent still fresh in my mind," retaliated Phineas.

"I know this may sound crazy, but this isn't the first time you found out my secret," started Perry.

"You're right," interrupted Phineas. "It sounds crazy because it is crazy. If I found out before, then why can't I remember it?"

"Do you remember anything that happened on August 5th?" asked Perry, knowing that Phineas, with his eidetic memory, would think it was weird that he couldn't remember that day.

"Well, of course I-wait a minute, actually I, sort of, kind of, can't." Phineas admitted sadly.

"Exactly," responded Perry. "That was the day it all happened."

"Wait a minute, how can I know you're telling the truth?" asked Phineas, skeptical.

Perry had expected this and pulled up a file on his computer. "Here are some pictures from that day, along with the movie that was made about it."

"Did you just break the fourth wall?" accused Phineas.

"Just watch."

After the movie was done, Phineas realized that all of this was true and, as the memories came back, he got less and less angry at Perry because he had only been keeping his secret from him in order to not be forced to relocate. However, just as he was about to apologize, a face appeared on the screen.

"Agent P, the cameras have been repaired and I would like to-whoa, wait, wait, wait. What is he doing in your lair?" Monogram was shocked.

Phineas knew that, if Monogram knew that he knew Perry's secret, the only options were memory wipe or relocation.

Perry had heard the static seconds before Monogram came on the screen, and immediately switched to mindless pet mode. He had an idea, but he didn't know if he could pull it off.

**Dun, Dun, DUN! What is the plan? There is a hint in this chapter. First to figure it out gets a virtual high five.**

**Probably 3 or 4 chapters left.  
**

**For now, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!  
**


	4. Ch4: Way Too Close

Phineas Finds Out

Chapter 4: Way Too Close

**Another chapter. Sorry, nobody gets the virtual high five. Maybe next time.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but I do own the plot and the laptop.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!  
**

Phineas was thinking desperately of how to convince Major Monogram that he had not discovered Perry's secret when he heard Perry's chatter from the corner. He could just barely make out what Perry was trying to tell him and immediately put the plan into action.

"Wow, Ferb kept this place up and operational all this time? Cool." Phineas felt the sudden urge to scratch his ear as he usually did when he lied, but was able to keep his act up for long enough for Monogram to be fooled.

_Monogram's POV_

_How did Phineas get back into Agent P's lair? Did he discover that his pet is a secret agent? Oh, good, he only remembers this place from when he and his step-brother stumbled in and "accepted" Agent P's mission. I had better cease communications before he gets suspicious._

_End Monogram's POV_

"That was way too close," said Perry after Monogram had disappeared from the screen. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this secret from Monogram before he finds out. If he knows that you know, you know the consequences, but if he knows that I knew that you knew and didn't tell him, we will be separated and I will be kicked out of the agency."

"Well, there has to be some solution," said Phineas. He started to come up with some crazy ideas. "If you quit, then it won't matter that I found out, will it?

Perry was shocked at such an idea. "Are you insane? Do you have any idea how badly Doofenshmirtz could get hurt if I can't be there to protect him from his own inventions?"

"I thought that you two were nemeses," stated Phineas simply.

"It's much more complicated than that. I think that you may find it similar to Buford's relationship with Baljeet."

"Oh, that makes much more sense."

"Maybe you could "disappear" from the eyes of the government. That way, if anyone does find out you know your secret, there wouldn't be any concrete evidence that you even exist," suggested the platypus desperately.

Knowing what this would mean, Phineas outright refused. "That would mean I could never see my friends or family ever again. That would be just as bad as you being removed from my life forever."

Suddenly, Perry had an idea. He started pulling up files from the O.W.C.A. database and found the three in particular that he was looking for.

Perry explained to Phineas that most of the agents at the Organization Without a Cool Acronym were animals. "However, there have been exceptions, three of which were in the Danville area alone."

He pulled up the first file. "Norm the Robot Man. Hired as an agent on the evening that you were trying to retrieve the traffic camera disc. Fired half an hour later, but an agent nonetheless."

Phineas wasn't sure where the platypus was going with this, but motioned him to continue nonetheless.

The second file was pulled out. "Planty the Potted Plant. Hired on the day that you made the x-ray glasses. Oddly enough, still an agent."

Phineas thought it was odd that a plant could become a secret agent, but didn't protest it.

The third file was what attracted Phineas' attention most of all. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz," Perry started. "Hir-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted the redhead. "Your nemesis was a secret agent?"

"It only lasted for one episode," explained Perry. "He was fired because of a long list of complaints from the other agents."

"I think that you just broke the fourth wall again."

"My point for showing you these files," continued Perry, "is to explain the logic behind my plan."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes, it is the only possible solution that benefits everyone."

With that, Perry led Phineas into the hover car and flew to headquarters.

They were going to try to get Phineas a job at the O.W.C.A.

**Wow, they are going straight to HQ. Will they be successful? Use the blue button to share your opinion.**

**Untill next time, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!  
**


	5. Ch5: An Encounter with Doof

**Sorry about the wait, I had a vacation, followed by a short period of writer's block.**

**If I owned Phineas and Ferb, I wouldn't change a thing, so I guess it doesn't matter that I don't.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.  
**

Phineas Finds Out

Chapter 5: An Encounter with Doof

As they were flying to HQ, Perry told Phineas that they would have to fly very close by Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. "So, I'll need you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Why?" responded Phineas. You said earlier that he only has one scheme per episode."

"Phineas, why did you just break the fourth wall?"

Before Phineas could answer, they heard a familiar jingle.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

"Uh-oh. Looks like Doof set up a giant vacuum cleaner on the roof. He's turning it on! Look out!" warned Phineas.

Perry floored the throttle, but the suction of the vacuum was too powerful for him to overcome and they started to move backwards. Soon, they were stuck in a see-through container filled with dust.

"Perry the Platypus, what are you doing here?" asked Doofenshmirtz. "I was just testing my Giant Vacuum Cleaner-inator for tomorrow's scheme. But, as long as you're here-wait a minute! What are you doing here again?" he asked Phineas accusingly.

"Stall him for as long as you have to," whispered Perry. "I'll try to get us out of here."

"Well?" Doofenshmirtz was getting impatient.

"Why don't you answer me a question?" asked Phineas. "Why would you want to make a Giant Vacuum Cleaner-inator?"

"Well, I guess I could give you the whole back-story. When I was a boy, back in Gimmelshtump…"

"Good work, Phineas," said Perry. "You got him into back-story mode. That should give us two to three minutes. Let's go!"

Perry pulled a grappling hook out of his hat and aimed at the top of the container. Soon, he and Phineas were safely outside and Perry walked up to Doofenshmirtz, still mid back-story, and gave a menacing chatter.

"Perry the Platypus, you escaped while I was in the middle of a back-story?" asked an outraged Doofenshmirtz. "How could you? I thought we were frenemies. I would have even sung a song about it if that bully and that nerd hadn't in that one episode."

"Wow, I'm surprised that the fourth wall is still standing at this point," remarked Phineas.

Before long, the platypus and the pharmacist were fighting on the balcony. Perry had the upper hand to start, but Doofenshmirtz threw Perry towards the edge and soon he was barely hanging on to the edge.

Phineas watched helplessly as the fight progressed. He couldn't just stand there and watch Perry fall. He had to do something, so he stepped out from the corner and yelled at Doofenshmirtz.

"No one throws my pet platypus off of a balcony!"

"Wait a second, you are Perry the Platypus' owner?" asked Doofenshmirtz, confused.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Phineas thought fast. He didn't think that he could take on Doofenshmirtz and win. However, Perry was starting to climb back onto the balcony, so he wouldn't have to.

"Well?"

"I'm going to distract you until Perry gets back up," Phineas replied triumphantly.

With that, Perry punched Doofenshmirtz in the face and the battle continued. Phineas ran to the Giant Vacuum Cleaner-inator, quickly rewired some components, and called for Perry to get back to the hover car.

As they flew away, Heinz tried to activate the Giant Vacuum Cleaner-inator again. However, he didn't know that Phineas had switched the functions on the buttons labeled "On" and "Self Destruct".

As the –inator exploded, Phineas and Perry could faintly hear Doofenshmirtz shouting "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

"Does he say that every time he loses a battle with you?" asked Phineas to Perry.

Slightly annoyed at his nemesis' cliché use of the phrase, Perry replied "Yes, yes he does."

**This probably wasn't what most of you were expecting, but I'm still not sure how I should pull off the O.W.C.A. scene.**

**No cliffhanger this time, but I still have to answer to the angry mob about last chapter's cliffhanger.  
**

**Until next time, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!  
**


	6. Ch6: Is Phineas In?

**Here it is: the chapter you've all been waiting for. Sorry for how long it took to get up (MAN I hate writer's block).**

**Phineas and Ferb is property of Disney, specifically Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. The plot and laptop are property of me.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.  
**

Phineas Finds Out

Chapter 6: Is Phineas In?

Eventually, Phineas and Perry reached a building with a sign that said "OWCA SECRET HEADQUARTERS (Pay no attention to this sign)"

"Okay, we're here," said Perry as he landed the hover car. "Now, Phineas, Major Monogram can be a very difficult man to convince. Do you have your proposal planned out?"

"Yes, yes I do," replied Phineas confidently as they stepped up to the front doors.

After Phineas rang the doorbell, the ground underneath them gave way and the platypus and his owner found themselves sliding down a tube into a room where Francis was waiting. Having seen the security footage from Agent P's second fight with Doof that day, Monogram was prepared for this encounter with the young boy.

"Phineas Flynn, do you deny that you have discovered your pet's status as a secret agent for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym?" asked Monogram sternly

"No, but…" Phineas started, but was interrupted.

"Are you aware of the consequences of such a discovery?"

"Yes, but…" again Phineas was interrupted.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I would like to request a job here," Phineas said calmly.

Monogram started laughing. "Aren't you a little young to obtain a position in a top secret government agency?"

"Aren't I a little young to obtain a seat on city council? Aren't I a little young to discover Atlantis? Aren't I a little young to repair a time machine? Aren't I a little young to stop a robot invasion from another dimension? Yes, yes I am. Has that ever stopped me? No, no it hasn't," defended Phineas.

"Great googly moogly. You remember the dilemma with the Other Dimension-inator?"

"Yes, yes I do," said Phineas getting slightly annoyed. "So, am I in or not?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to turn you down because you're not an animal," said Monogram flatly.

"Is Norm an animal? Is Planty the Potted Plant an animal? Is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz an animal?" Phineas sounded more and more angry with every word.

"Well, no, but…" this time, Monogram was interrupted by Phineas.

"Then, why should you refuse my request?"

"Look, kid," Monogram started, "I saw your encounter with Doof earlier and, judging from that, I don't think you would make a great field agent."

"Sir?" asked Carl from the corner.

"Carl, can't you see that I'm in the middle of something over here?"

"Of course, sir, but you may want to take a look at this."

"I'll be right back," monogram told Phineas.

After Monogram walked away, Phineas dropped his act and turned to the platypus. "How do you think it's going so far?" he asked.

"You're doing well, but he still might turn you down," said the monotreme. "However, I know how you can make it so he can't refuse."

Perry whispered something to Phineas, and, immediately after, Monogram returned.

"My intern Carl has suggested that I put you to work designing new gadgets for the field agents, but I'm still not sure if I should."

"Fine!" Phineas spat at Francis. "Don't hire me. I heard there is another organization that could use my skill as well. I think it was called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N."

"Okay, okay, you win," Monogram said. "You can join the Agency."

"Alright," said Phineas, "on one condition."

"What is it?" asked the Major.

"My friends can join as well."

"Absolutely not!"

"Fine, then can you give me directions to L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. headquarters?"

"Okay, okay, they can join as well."

"That's what I thought," snarled Phineas as he and Perry made their way back to the hover car.

As soon as the two of them exited the building, they started laughing hysterically.

"You got that on camera, right?" asked Phineas.

"Every word," answered the platypus. "I have one question though: why did you want your friends in on this?"

"Two reasons: one, I am practically useless without them, and two, you know how bad I am at keeping secrets from Isabella."

Perry couldn't help but smile.

**YAY! He's in! I just made at least 86% of you happier.**

**Sorry if you didn't like Phineas acting all out of character. It was a spur of the moment idea.  
**

**Until next time, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!  
**


	7. Ch7: Secrets Revealed

**Here it is: the final chapter. I would like to thank all of you who are reading this for giving me a reason to write out this story. Major Phinabella in this chapter.**

**Phineas and Ferb is not mine, I just like borrowing the characters and setting them on adventures of my choosing.  
**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy.  
**

Phineas Finds Out

Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed

When Phineas and Perry returned to Perry's lair, Phineas called Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet and asked for them to meet him in the backyard.

Ferb was glad to hear from his stepbrother. He hadn't seen him all day.

Baljeet wanted to see just how impossible Phineas' project was today.

Buford was happy. He finally had a reason to carry Baljeet around town by his underpants.

Isabella was overjoyed. Normally, Phineas would just wait for to come over, but this time, he _called_ her. As a result, she had reached the backyard almost before Phineas had hung up.

After calling the whole gang, Phineas and Perry took one of the secret exits that led into the house. "Man, you have got to get some of these entrances expanded," grumbled Phineas as he squeezed through the tube.

"Hey, until recently, these tubes have never had to carry anything larger than a platypus," defended Perry as he helped his owner out of the tube.

Within minutes, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet (dangling by his underpants) had joined Isabella in the backyard. Perry took off his hat, went into mindless animal mode, and followed Phineas out.

"Hey, Phineas," said Isabella as Phineas exited the house. "Watcha doin'?"

Phineas' heart began to flutter at the sound of that voice. He knew exactly why, but had to wait until the right moment to let it out.

"Phineas," Baljeet interrupted Phineas' train of thought, "This may not be the best time, but could you get Buford to put me down?

Phineas was shaken from his daydreaming. "Buford, drop the nerd."

The bully did so, and Baljeet landed unceremoniously on his face. He was used to such humiliation, however, and immediately stood up and started shoving his underpants back into his overalls.

"So, Dinner Bell, where's the big contraption?" asked Buford.

"Sorry, gang. No big contraption today," replied Phineas.

Everyone started to grumble. "Then, why did you invite us all over?" asked Isabella.

Phineas took out several small earpieces from his pocket and handed one to everyone. "Put these in your ears."

"Why?" asked a skeptical Baljeet.

"Perry has something he would like to share with you," replied Phineas. "I have augmented the technology from that animal translator we made so we could understand him."

Everyone was a bit confused, but they did as instructed, and as soon as everyone had their earpieces in, Perry stood up on his hind legs and put on his fedora.

Perry opened his mouth and, instead of the usual chatter, everyone heard him speaking fluent English in an Australian accent. "Children, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Wait, why am I hearing Perry speaking with an Australian accent?" asked Buford.

"Really, Buford?" started Baljeet. "A platypus stands on his hind legs and puts on a hat and you are asking about his accent?"

"What, I want to know."

Phineas groaned. "Platypuses are from Australia, Buford. If you had been reading this story, you would have known that."

"Phineas, did you just break the fourth wall?" asked a confused Baljeet.

"Yes, yes I did, but it's already so broken that nobody probably cares anymore."

"As I was saying," continued Perry, "I'm not just a mindless pet platypus. I am a secret agent working for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym. Every day, I disappear to fight my nemesis Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz in order to prevent him from taking over the entire Tri-State Area!" (He said the last part very loudly) "Oh, boy. My nemesis is starting to rub off on me."

After several minutes of everybody just standing there in shock, Isabella said "Phineas, is this true?"

"Every word," replied the redhead. "We even have proof."

With that, Phineas pushed a secret button in the tree and an entrance to a slide opened up. The kids and platypus slid down and landed in Perry's lair. Perry approached the computer and uploaded the video from earlier and played it.

"So, you discovered Perry's secret, went to his boss, threw a 'diva tantrum', and got us all jobs there?" asked Isabella.

"Yes, yes I did," replied Phineas. "Now, before we get started, I think it's only fair that everyone gets their memories back from our trip to the second dimension.

With that, Perry once again pulled up the same movie from earlier. Afterwards, everyone reacted in different ways, but Phineas only focused on Isabella's reaction.

"Oh my god. Did I really kiss Phineas Flynn?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Yes, yes you did," replied the redhead, "and I'm about to return the favor." Without further ado, he kissed Isabella right on the lips.

Isabella was flabbergasted. The love of her life had just kissed _her! _If she didn't know any better, she'd say she had drifted into Phineas Land again. "Am I dreaming?" she asked.

"No, no you're not. I love you and I know you love me back."

As soon as she heard those words, Isabella fainted. The lair was suddenly filled with an awkward silence.

"Well, I don't think I should be here when she wakes up," Buford finally said. "Come on, Jeet."

The nerd offered the bully his underpants and the two were off.

Ferb silently slipped away, and Perry was at the computer pretending not to be noticing anything when Isabella finally came to.

"I just had the greatest dream," she started, but Phineas cut her off.

"It wasn't a dream."

Perry smiled, happy that his owner finally knew both of the secrets that had been kept from him for years.

**THE END**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed a bit out of place. I just needed a good place to end the story.  
**

**On an unrelated note, are there any Whovians out there? I'm thinking about writing a Phineas and Ferb/Doctor Who crossover. The title will be Two Hearts, so keep an eye out for it. Before you ask, I am using the ninth Doctor. I know, there are probably a lot more fans of Tennant that Eccleston, but I have my reasons.  
**

**With that said, until next time, D. T. Guthary is out. Peace!  
**


End file.
